Eles Não Podem Tirar de Mim
by Arine-san
Summary: Há coisas que por mais que as pessoas tenham vontade, não podem tirar umas das outras... Sonhos, Desejos, Amor... E é isso que Manny e Corina sentem um pelo outro. One-Short.


**Eles Não Podem Tirar de Mim**

 **The way you wear your hat**

 **(O jeito como usa seu chapéu)**

Corina poderia se esquecer de muitas coisas se deixasse de trabalhar para Manny Singer, mas não das vezes em que o vira usando seu chapéu de cozinheiro. Isso ela jamais conseguiria apagar de suas lembranças. E toda vez que ele usava a churrasqueira no quintal, insistia em usar aquele chapéu.

\- Eu tentei evitar te dizer isso, Manny. – Disse Corina muito séria se aproximando dele, enquanto ele fritava hambúrgueres na churrasqueira. – Mas, mesmo que eu corra o risco de ser demitida, não vou conseguir me calar. – Manny virou os hambúrgueres e olhou para ela confuso.

\- O que você precisa me dizer? – Ele indagou e Corina respirou fundo, olhou para o lado e voltou a encará-lo.

\- Você fica ridículo com esse chapéu. – Manny ficou perdido por um momento e, em seguida, fez um esforço para conter a risada que subia por sua garganta.

\- Não acredito que teve coragem de me dizer isso, Corina. – A empregada deu um sorriso de canto, contendo um sorriso muito maior. – Pois fique sabendo que esse chapéu foi passado de geração em geração na família Singer; e é um chapéu mágico. – Ele respondeu com ar de grandeza.

\- Sério? – Corina perguntou com ceticismo. – E qual seria a mágica dele?

\- Todos os meus hambúrgueres sempre saem perfeitos. - Respondeu Manny após pensar por um momento. Dessa vez os dois riram e Molly, que ouvia a conversa deles em silêncio, também riu. Ela estava sentada à mesa observando a interação entre os dois. Uma interação que a deixava satisfeita. – Você não deveria rir, Molly. Um dia esse chapéu vai ser seu.

\- Não se eu tiver um irmão. – A pequena respondeu olhando para Corina e depois de volta para seu pai, com um sorriso enigmático; como se só ela soubesse de um segredo.

Os dois ficaram constrangidos e Manny chegou a corar, mas logo eles começaram a falar sobre o disco que tocava e deixaram o constrangimento de lado. Corina ficara feliz com isso, pois já fazia muito tempo que não ficava tão envergonhada. Não queria que seu patrão notasse o tipo de pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. Principalmente aqueles que diziam respeito a ele.

* * *

 **The way you sip your tea**

 **(O jeito como bebe seu chá)**

Molly conseguira convencer Corina e seu pai a brincarem de casinha com ela e, naquele momento, era a hora do chá. Ela pegara xícaras de verdade na cozinha e o chá q ela servia era suco de pêssego.

\- Nossa, esse chá está uma delicia, senhorita Molly. – Disse Corina após beber um gole. – Você precisa me explicar como o fez. – A menina estava prestes a explicar seus métodos quando seu pai bebeu seu chá fazendo o máximo de barulho possível e causando risadas nas duas.

\- Pai, não é assim que se bebe chá. – Molly disse ainda rindo.

\- É senhor Singer pra você. – Ele respondeu tentando manter uma expressão de seriedade que não conseguia enganar ninguém. – E eu posso beber meu chá como quiser. – Novamente ele fez barulho ao beber de sua xícara.

\- Senhorita Molly, creio que não devemos mais convidar o senhor Singer para o chá. Ele é muito esnobe. – Corina falou frisando bem o "senhor Singer". Ela piscou um olho para a pequena que lhe sorriu em retorno.

\- Tem razão, senhora Washington. – Concordou Molly fingindo ignorar seu pai.

\- O quê? – Manny apoiou a xícara na pequena mesa a sua frente fingindo surpresa. – Então estou sendo expulso da hora do chá? – As duas acenaram positivamente. Manny fingiu ficar triste e baixou a cabeça. Corina teve que se esforçar para não rir da expressão no rosto dele. Parecia uma criança.

\- A menos que... – Corina começou a dizer.

\- A menos que o quê? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

\- A menos que o senhor aprenda a se comportar na frente de uma dama. – Molly concordou com a cabeça e Manny pareceu pensar por um minuto.

\- Acho q a senhora vai ter que me ensinar como devo me comportar com uma dama, senhora Washington. – Ele respondeu com um tom brincalhão, mas em seu olhar não havia nenhuma brincadeira. Manny a encarava com malícia. Corina sentiu seu rosto esquentar e acabou ficando sem palavras. Como ele esperava que ela pudesse agir normalmente com aquele par de olhos azuis a encarando daquele jeito?

\- Você vai ensiná-lo, não é, senhora Washington? – Indagou Molly ainda no embalo da brincadeira, sem perceber o que se passava entre os dois e trazendo Corina de volta ao momento presente.

\- Claro. – A empregada conseguiu responder por fim, desviando os olhos dos dele. E assim continuaram a brincadeira. Se Corina tivesse continuado a encará-lo, teria visto o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Manny.

* * *

 **The memory of all that**

 **(A memória de tudo isso)**

 **No, no, they can't take that away from me**

 **(Não, não, eles não podem tirar isso de mim)**

Corina também se lembrava do dia em que Manny chegara atrasado do trabalho, depois de saber que seu jingle fora aceito, e trouxera um disco para ela. Um presente por sua ajuda em compor a música. Manny a encontrara deitada em sua cama abraçada a Molly. Para ela fora bem constrangedor que ele a visse desse jeito, em sua cama. Ainda mais que alguns botões de seu uniforme estavam abertos. Por sorte, não o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver muito de seu corpo.

\- Me desculpe pelo atraso. – Ele disse indicando que ela não deveria se levantar e, em seguida, sentou-se ao na beira da cama, próximo às pernas dela. – Eu tive que parar num lugar para comprar algo pra você. – Ele abriu o saco que carregava e tirou um disco de Louis Armstrong de dentro. Corina sorriu ao pegar o disco e ver a capa. Era o disco que ela vinha querendo comprar. Corina virou o disco para ver as opiniões que estavam escritas na parte de trás. – Eu sei que você escreveria algo bem melhor. – Manny comentou com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu levemente envergonhada pelo presente e pelo elogio. – Não sei se devo aceitar. Você não precisava ter gastado dinheiro comigo.

\- Sem você eu provavelmente nem teria dinheiro no momento. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto. Era verdade. Se ela não o tivesse ajudado a terminar aquele jingle poderia ter sido demitido. – Além disso, eu quis te dar um presente. Basta aceitar. – Corina riu.

\- Então eu aceito. – Ela estava louca para chegar a casa e ouvir aquele disco.

\- Ótimo. O que acha de todos irmos jantar fora pra comemorar? – Corina o encarou receosa. Sair para jantar com seu patrão e a filha era algo que ultrapassava os poucos limites que ainda existiam entre eles. Não sabia se aquela atitude seria sábia.

\- Não sei, Manny. Isso é algo para ser comemorado em família. Não quero me impor num momento seu e de Molly...

\- Você não está se impondo. – Manny assegurou. – Eu estou te convidando. – Corina ia contestar novamente, mas ele a interrompeu colocando sua mão sobre a dela na cama. Além disso, sei que para Molly não seria o mesmo sem você. – Corina baixou a cabeça e fitou suas mãos entrelaçadas. Manny pressionou sua mão contra a dela e ela voltou a encará-lo. – Eu também acho que as coisas não seriam as mesmas sem você. – A empregada sentiu seu rosto esquentar devido à situação em que se encontravam, mas por fim concordou.

\- Ok. – Ela disse com um sorriso feliz. Mesmo que as convenções sociais a impedissem de sonhar em um dia tê-lo para si, não podiam impedi-la de jantar com ele e sonhar.

* * *

 **The way your smile just beans**

 **(O jeito que você sorri alegremente)**

Assim que Manny viu o sorriso no rosto dela ao olhar para o disco, ele soube que escolhera bem o presente. O sorriso de Corina era a coisa que mais o encantava a respeito dela. Era o tipo de sorriso que te dava vontade de sorrir junto.

E a noite deles fora ótima, tirando o fato de que um idiota no restaurante a confundira com uma garçonete e saíra puxando-a pelo braço. Se ela não o tivesse impedido ele teria dado um soco na cara daquele idiota. Manny ainda pensava nisso quando a levara de carro para casa. Molly havia cochilado no banco traseiro.

\- Ainda acho que eu deveria ter ensinado uma lição àquele sujeito. – Ele resmungou ao parar o carro na frente da casa dela.

\- Manny...

\- Não, Corina. Ele estava errado e ainda ficou dizendo aquelas bobagens. Eu... – Manny silenciou quando Corina segurou seu braço com o intuito de acalmá-lo. Ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo.

\- Ele pode estar errado, mas é assim que o mundo é. Essa não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu e não vai ser a ultima. – Manny respirou fundo, tanto pra tentar acalmar sua raiva quanto para tentar acalmar seu coração, que disparara com o toque dela.

\- Entendo o que você está dizendo, Corina, mas não sou obrigado a aceitar que as coisas devam ser assim. Da próxima vez que isso acontecer na minha presença, não vou deixá-la me impedir de tomar uma atitude. Ela olhou para ele surpresa. Sua mão ainda sobre seu braço.

\- E por que haveria uma próxima vez? Fomos comemorar o sucesso do seu jingle. Você planeja escrever outro logo? – Ela indagou sorrindo brincalhona, embora por dentro estivesse nervosa e com o coração aos pulos.

\- Tantos quanto forem necessários para usar como desculpa para levá-la para jantar comigo de novo. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto. O sorriso dela sempre lhe incentivava a dizer os pensamentos que deveria manter escondidos. Corina ficou ainda mais surpresa. Era uma ilusão de sua cabeça ou Manny estava dando em cima dela? Ele nem sequer mencionara a presença de Molly nesse possível jantar.

\- Bom... Acho que é melhor eu entrar. – Ela falou engolindo em seco e afastando sua mão do braço dele envergonhada. – Já está tarde. – Manny assentiu sem deixar de sorrir. Notara que não fora o único a ficar nervoso diante da proximidade entre eles. – Até amanhã. – Ela falou abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Até amanhã. – Ele respondeu enquanto ela saia. Manny esperou q ela entrasse em casa antes de sair com o carro. Apesar do inconveniente no restaurante aquela noite fora ótima e quando chegara a cada e deitara para dormir, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em sua cama.

* * *

 **The way you sing off key**

 **(O jeito como você desafina)**

Manny chegou a casa e não viu Molly ou Corina em nenhum lugar. Provavelmente estavam brincando no quintal com a tartaruga Lois. Ele tirou a parte de cima do terno, afrouxou a gravata e abriu dois botões da camisa, em seguida abriu as abotoaduras e dobrou as mangas. Fazia muito calor naquele dia e tudo q ele mais queria era um banho. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Corina na cozinha. Manny se aproximou para ouvir melhor. Ela cantarolava uma melodia que vinha tocando muito nas rádios ultimamente. Ele também gostava daquela musica.

Corina lavava a louca e cantarolava movendo os quadris levemente no ritmo da musica e por isso acabava desafinando em alguns momentos. Manny deu um sorriso, se encostou contra o batente da porta e ficou observando-a. Tendo convivido com ela por mais de seis meses Manny podia dizer que Corina não fazia ideia do quanto o atraia. Era obvio q ela já notara seus olhares e indiretas, mas não devia ter noção da dimensão que sua presença alcançara na vida dele. E também não tinha noção de quanto ele a desejava. De repente ela se virou pra pegar o pano de prato e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali.

\- Manny! O q faz aqui? – Perguntou tentando se recompor.

\- Eu moro aqui. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

\- Eu sei. – Corina falou envergonhada por ele tê-la visto dançando e cantando e também por tê-lo achado lindo e sexy com os botões da camisa abertos e as mangas arregaçadas. Parecia algo saído de seus sonhos. – Só fiquei surpresa porque chegou mais cedo. Não estava esperando.

\- Creio que se soubesse que eu estava vindo não estaria dançando e cantando na cozinha, certo? – Ele indagou com um sorriso no olhar e Corina sorriu também.

\- É claro que não. – Ela replicou finalmente pegando o pano de prato.

\- Então foi bom eu não ter avisado. – Manny disse se aproximando dela. Corina recuava conforme ele se aproximava, de maneira que acabou com as costas encostadas à pia. Manny a apenas um centímetro de tocá-la com seu corpo. – Você tem ótimos quadris. – Ele continuou, olhando para ela embevecido. Corina arregalou os olhos levemente ao ouvir isso e ele ruborizou. – Quero dizer... Você dança muito bem.

\- O-obrigada. – Ela conseguiu dizer, ofegante. Manny não desviava os olhos dos dela. De repente ele se inclinou para frente, estendendo o braço ao lado do corpo dela para alcançar a pia, seu rosto tocando o dela suavemente. Corina se imaginou envolta pelos braços dele e sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo.

\- Quer ajuda para secar a louça? - Manny perguntou pegando um prato molhado na pia e voltando a sua posição anterior.

\- Não precisa. – Ela respondeu pegando o prato da mão dele. Seus dedos se tocando e causando arrepios em ambos. – Falta pouca coisa. – Os rostos deles estavam se aproximando e seus lábios se tocaram levemente... Foi quando Molly entrou correndo na casa e eles se afastaram rapidamente.

\- Pai, você chegou. – A pequena falou pulando nos braços dele.

\- Oi, Molly! – Seu pai respondeu abraçando-a.

\- Vamos soltar pipa? Por favor. Por favor. – Ela pediu empolgada.

\- Ok, mas só um pouco. – Manny concordou começando a se afastar da cozinha com sua filha nos braços, mas não sem antes lançar um ultimo olhar de desejo na direção de Corina, que sentia seu coração acelerado.

* * *

 **The way you haunt my dreams**

 **(O jeito que você assombra meus sonhos)**

 **No, no, they can't take that away from me**

 **(Não, não, eles não podem tirar isso de mim)**

Desde que Jenny invadira sua casa e Corina fora embora, Manny estava se martirizando. Ele devia ter dito algo. Deveria ter impedido que ela saísse ou deveria ter expulsado Jenny dali. Aquele era um momento que ele gostaria de comemorar com Molly e Corina; ele adorara a cara de surpresa que causara nela ao lhe dar aquele buque de flores. E, com a ajuda da florista, ele escolhera cada flor daquele buque de acordo com os significados de cada uma delas, pois queria deixar bem claras as suas intenções. E, então Jenny surgira e a noite deles em família acabara. Aquele pensamento o assustara por um segundo, mas era a verdade. Corina já era parte de sua pequena família. Ela nunca mais poderia ser vista como uma mera empregada por ele ou Molly. Isso estava...

\- O que está acontecendo, Manny? – Indagou Jenny parecendo preocupada. Você parece tão distraído.

\- A verdade é que estou cansado. – Ele explicou levantando do sofá, pois Jenny se aproximava cada vez mais e parecia planejar atacá-lo a qualquer momento. – Fiquei noites em claro trabalhando no jingle e... O que eu realmente preciso é uma boa noite de sono. – Jenny olhou para ele com uma mistura de mágoa, surpresa e dúvida. Ele não parecera tão cansado quando ela chegara e o encontrara conversando com aquela criada.

\- Eu entendo. – Ela falou também se levantando e pegando sua bolsa. – Me desculpe por aparecer assim tão de repente. Eu só... Fiquei feliz por você.

\- Eu agradeço. – Manny a acompanhou até a porta. – Só que estou tão cansado que não vou conseguir ser uma boa companhia.

\- Ok. – Ela concordou com um pequeno sorriso. – Nos falamos depois.

\- Claro. – Jenny ficou parada à porta por um momento, mas ao notar que manny não faria nenhum tipo de movimento para se aproximar dela, teve que desistir e entrar em seu carro. Manny esperou que ela desse a partida e começasse a se afastar para fechar a porta, soltando um suspiro. Ele seguiu para o banho um pouco desconsolado. Todo o progresso que havia feito com relação à Corina estava perdido. Ela devia odiá-lo naquele momento.

Depois do banho Manny se deitou em sua cama apenas com a calça do pijama. Fazia calor naquela noite e sua temperatura só aumentava ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se Corina tivesse ficado. Será q ela ficaria um pouco mais depois que Molly dormisse? Talvez ele a convencesse a tocar piano com ele novamente e talvez conseguisse roubar um beijo dela.

Só de imaginar uma troca de beijos com Corina seu corpo já começara a reagir, algo que o surpreendeu. Apesar de não ter estado com nenhuma mulher desde a morte de sua esposa, era embaraçoso ter uma ereção apenas de pensar nos beijos de uma mulher. Ele parecia um adolescente. E tudo isso era culpa de sua mente que não conseguia para de imaginá-la em diferentes situações entre seus braços. Imaginava-a em sua cama, tocando-o, beijando-o; imaginava-se fazendo amor com ela...

Manny abriu os olhos e decidiu ir até o banheiro tomar outro banho. Dessa vez um banho de água fria. Estava sentindo seu corpo queimar. Queria aquela mulher para si. Mas se Corina estivesse tão furiosa quanto ele pensava que estava, isso nunca seria possível. Ao menos sonhar era de graça, ele pensou seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

 **We may never, never meet again on that bumpy road to love**

 **(Podemos nunca nos encontrar de novo nessa estrada esburacada para o amor)**

 **Still I'll always, always keep the memory of**

 **(Ainda assim, vou sempre manter a lembrança de)**

Então era isso. Corina não viria mais. Ela nunca se atrasara. Agora ele tinha certeza que ela não planejava vê-lo novamente e decidira simplesmente que não trabalharia mais pra ele, a partir daquele mesmo dia. Pensou Manny enquanto a esperava na rua, na porta de casa. Estava quase desistindo e ligando para o trabalho para informar que não poderia ir quando a viu andando apressada na direção dele. Percebeu que tinha razão; ela estava furiosa. Nem sequer olhara para sua cara ao dizer que o ônibus atrasara. Corina estava linda furiosa daquele jeito. E, sim, ele sabia que esse não era o momento para isso, mas não conseguia afastar esse pensamento da cabeça.

Assim que ela entrou na casa e ele dissera que tinham que conversar, pois ele a empregava achou que ela o pegaria pelo pescoço. Só conseguiu reagir quando ela dissera que estava pedindo demissão.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, Corina. – Ele disse sem conseguir acreditar.

\- É claro que posso. – Ela respondeu ainda com raiva. – Você não é meu dono.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Corina estava prestes a lhe dar as costas e entrar na casa quando ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que o encarasse. Seus corpos se tocavam. – Me escute um momento, por favor. – Ele podia ver o brilho da raiva nos olhos dela, mas o fato de ela não ter tentado se afastar dele lhe deu coragem para continuar. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem. – Corina lhe lançou uma expressão de ceticismo e ele teve que se segurar para não sorrir do fato de ela ser tão ciumenta. – É sério. A Jenny é só uma amiga.

\- Com certeza ela parecia ser só uma amiga. – Ela disse irônica. Se jogando em cima dele como estava, certamente parecia uma amiga. – Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não me diz respeito.

\- Talvez não seja problema seu e talvez minha família e amigos estejam empurrando a Jenny pra cima de mim, mas quem eu queria aqui em casa comigo ontem, era você. – Corina sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ficou sem reação ao ouvir essas palavras. Ele fora incrivelmente direto no que queria, e ao percebeu quão literais suas palavras foram, ainda mais depois de levar em conta o banho frio que tivera que tomar na noite anterior, Manny pigarreou para se corrigir. Não queria que Corina pensasse que ele queria apenas usá-la de alguma forma. – Eu queria comemorar esse momento de felicidade com você e com Molly. E você sabe q eu não comprei aquelas flores pensando na Jenny. – Os dois se encaravam fixamente, Manny não soltava o braço dela.

\- Eu gostei das flores. – Corina disse por fim, o que fez um sorriso surgir no rosto dele.

\- Fico feliz em ter acertado pelo menos nisso. – Ele falou acariciando o braço dela levemente. – Que tal se eu cozinhar para você e Molly hoje? Vou pedir para sair mais cedo e podemos continuar de onde paramos ontem. Dessa vez, sem interrupções. – Corina engoliu em seco pensando no significado daquelas palavras. Podiam ter varias interpretações. Ela assentiu após alguns segundos. – Ótimo. – Manny olhou para seu relógio de pulso e levou um susto. – Estou atrasado. – Rapidamente ele pegou o paletó q estava dobrado sobre sua pasta no chão e começou a se vestir. A lapela do paletó estava toda amassada.

\- Espere. – Pediu Corina. – Deixa eu ajeitar isso. Esta horrível. – Manny parou de frente para ela e deixou que arrumasse sua lapela e a gravata.

\- Que tal estou? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

\- Agora está ótimo. – Ela respondeu também sorrindo. E Manny tinha que admitir que agora que haviam se entendido, realmente se sentia ótimo.

\- Vou chegar por volta das cinco, ok? Não se preocupe com o jantar. – Ele pegou sua maleta no chão.

\- Ok. – Corina respondeu. – Até mais tarde.

\- Até. – E antes que um dos dois pensasse no que faziam, trocaram beijos no rosto como um casal de verdade fazia ao se despedir. Perceberam isso ao mesmo tempo e ao mesmo tempo decidiram não comentar o ocorrido. Depois do curto beijo que haviam trocado alguns dias atrás, um beijo no rosto era trivial demais para ser comentado. Para Manny, parecia cada vez mais natural imaginá-la como sua esposa.

* * *

 **The way you hold your knife**

 **(O jeito que você segura sua faca)**

Corina terminara de separar as laranjas para o suco que prepararia para o jantar daquele dia. Já que Manny faria a comida, ela achou melhor preparar uma bebida para acompanhar. Algo que Molly também pudesse beber. Manny acabara de chegar e estava conversando com ela na cozinha enquanto Molly brincava no quintal. Ele observa todos os seus movimentos com atenção e, desde aquela pequena discussão que tiveram pela manhã, eles estavam ainda mais próximos.

Naquele momento assim que ela começou a cortar as frutas, Manny se levantou e se posicionou atrás dela.

\- Você está cortando errado. – Ele falou perto do ouvido dela, com seus corpos se tocando.

\- Estou? – Ela indagou surpresa pela proximidade dele. Manny estava cada vez mais ousado nessa questão da proximidade entre eles. Parecia ter esquecido qualquer noção de limites e fazia questão de deixar claro o que queria.

\- Deixa eu te mostrar como é. – A barba dele roçava a orelha dela lhe causando um leve estremecimento, o que fez com q ele desse um sorriso satisfeito.

Corina tentou se afastar para que ele pudesse cortar as laranjas, mas Manny simplesmente a impediu com seus braços, quase a envolvendo em um abraço. Ele pegou a faca e cortou as frutas com seu corpo colado ao dela e inconscientemente, ou talvez conscientemente, Corina relaxara seu corpo encostando-se completamente a ele.

\- Viu como você deve cortar? – Ele perguntou num sussurro e ela assentiu automaticamente. Nenhum dos dois realmente prestava atenção às frutas. Não naquele momento. Os lábios de Manny beijaram o pescoço dela suavemente e Corina soltou um suspiro que mais parecia um gemido. Ele soltou a faca e tocou os braços dela. Crina podia sentir que ele ficara excitado. Ela também estava.

Manny fez com que ela se virasse para ele, fazendo com que ficassem de frente um para o outro, e a imprensou contra a pia com seu corpo. Seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo ávido se iniciou. As mãos dele que antes estavam na cintura dela, aos poucos desceram até o quadril e então estavam apertando sua bunda, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao dele, o que tornava sua ereção mais evidente para ela. Corina o envolvera pelo pescoço, abraçando-o, tornando o beijo mais avassalador. Eles estavam esperando aquele beijo há muito tempo.

\- É assim que devo tratar uma dama, senhorita Washington? – Manny indagou com um sorriso brincalhão quando se separaram em busca de ar. Corina também sorriu, embora estivesse envergonhada. Fazia um tempo que não a beijavam daquele jeito.

\- Sim, senhor Singer. – Ela respondeu enquanto ele espalhava beijos pelo pescoço dela, atrapalhando qualquer raciocínio coerente que pudesse ter.

\- Diga que vai passar essa noite comigo. – Manny pediu mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela. Corina sabia o significado daquele pedido e também sabia que era algo que ela também desejava, mas deveria dar esse passo?

\- Manny... – Ela tentava ser coerente. – A Molly...

\- Molly vai dormir daqui a pouco. Não me diga que isso não é certo ou algo assim. – Ele pediu voltando a beijar seu pescoço. – Diga que vai ficar comigo essa noite, por favor. Tenho sonhado com isso por mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. – Corina também sonhara muito com aquele momento.

\- Ok. – Ela dissera por fim. Seu corpo também desejava o dele. Não havia por que continuar mentindo. E se era o que os dois queriam por que deveria se negar a se entregar a ele?

* * *

 **The way we dance till three**

 **(O jeito que dançamos até às três)**

E eles dançaram na cama de Manny por toda a noite, até as 3 da manhã e além. Uma dança sensual, que os inebriava e envolvia completamente. Uma dança cuja espera valera a pena e fora muito além das expectativas.

\- Manny... – Corina sussurrou sonolenta com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

\- Hm? – Ele também estava sonolento. Teria que trabalhar dali a algumas horas e estava muito cansado, mas era um cansaço que o deixava extremamente feliz.

\- Você acha que é melhor eu ir pra casa agora e voltar daqui a pouco?

\- O quê? – Aquelas palavras o despertaram na mesma hora. – Do que está falando, Corina? – Manny perguntou afastando-a de si levemente, para que pudessem se encarar.

\- Estou falando sobre o fato de que Molly vai acordar daqui a pouco e eu estou nua na sua cama. – Ele riu ao ouvir isso. Felizmente ela estava nua na cama dele e ele também.

\- Vamos falar que você precisou dormir aqui porque ficou muito tarde pra ir embora. – Manny falou beijando-a nos lábios. Era muito bom poder fazer isso sempre que queria.

\- Na sua cama e com você? – Ele voltou a rir. Aparentemente está feliz demais para se importar com detalhes.

\- Sim. Mas vamos dizer que eu dormi no sofá. Problema resolvido. – Corina sorriu, deu um beijo nele e voltou a deitar sobre seu peito.

\- Você tem uma solução pra tudo.

\- Claro. Ou você achou q eu a deixaria ir embora assim tão fácil? – Manny não tinha como saber como aquelas palavras a deixavam feliz. – Eu sonhei em ter você nos meus braçoes muitas vezes. Inclusive ontem. – Aquele detalhe a surpreendeu um pouco.

\- Posso saber o que exatamente você sonhou ontem? – Ela indagou abraçando-o.

\- Não tenho nenhum motivo pra esconder. Nós já realizamos meu sonho. – Corina riu e beijou o peito dele. Manny acariciou o braço dela. – Então, já que nós dois queremos isso, significa que estamos num relacionamento? – Ele indagou fechando os olhos tranquilo, mas Corina ficou rígida ao ouvir a pergunta. – O que foi, Corina? – Manny voltou a abrir os olhos, preocupado. – Você não quer isso? Tudo não passou de apenas uma noite pra você?

\- Manny! É claro que não. – Corina voltou a erguer sua cabeça para encará-lo. – Como pôde pensar isso?

\- Então o que foi? Por que ficou tão tensa?

\- Acho que você se esquece das implicações de um relacionamento entre nós. Você acha que seus pais vão aceitar isso? Seus amigos? Acho que até os vizinhos vão virar as costas pra você. Já vi como a mulher que mora ao lado olha pra gente quando estamos perto um do outro. – Ela explicou angustiada.

\- E você acha que isso vai me impedir de querer estar com você? Acha que vou abrir mão de você por causa da vizinha e dos meus pais? Eu sou um adulto e eles também. Têm que aceitar que nem sempre as coisas são do jeito que eles querem. – Manny falou serio. Além do mais, eu não gostaria de viver num relacionamento clandestino, tendo que te ver às escondidas. E creio que você também não queira isso. – Corina negou com a cabeça. Realmente seria horrível viver daquele jeito. – Então não vejo outra saída. A não ser que você tenha medo da reação da sua família e amigos e se recuse a ficar comigo, estamos num relacionamento. – Ela riu e beijou o rosto dele.

\- Eu ainda não disse que sim. - Manny deu um sorriso sarcástico e beijou a testa dela.

\- Diga sim. – Ele beijou seu rosto. Corina não parava de rir. – Diga sim. – Beijou seu pescoço. – Diga sim. – Manny parou a centímetros da boca dela, deixando-a agoniada a espera de seu beijo. – Diga sim.

\- Sim. – Corina disse por fim e ele a beijou e a abraçou. Aparentemente a noite deles ainda não acabara.

* * *

 **The way you change my life**

 **(O jeito como você mudou minha vida)**

Mais uma vez Corina ficara na casa de Manny depois que Molly caíra no sono. Ela ficava por lá muitas vezes desde que assumiram seu relacionamento. Nem todas as vezes faziam amor, às vezes ela só ficava com ele vendo televisão ou ouvindo música e dormiam na mesma cama abraçados, como se já fossem casados há anos. Era isso que mais encantava a Manny, a forma como eles pareciam se conhecer há anos, como se simplesmente tivessem se reencontrado depois de anos separados. Corina parecia entender todos os seus pensamentos e atitudes, mesmo quando não concordava com ele. Era como se fossem almas gêmeas.

E ela mudara sua maneira de pensar, de levar a vida. Por causa dela ele passara a acreditar em Deus. Ele, que era completamente cético, agora acreditava em algo que nem seus pais conseguiram convencê-lo de que existia. Mas a presença daquela mulher em sua vida era tão fantástica que apenas algo divino poderia explicar. Era nisso que ele pensava enquanto dançavam abraçados no meio da sala. – Corina?

\- Hm?

\- Você quer se casar comigo? – Manny indagou enquanto se moviam no ritmo da musica. Corina parou de se mexer e ele foi forçado a fazer o mesmo.

\- O que você disse? – Ela perguntou, pois queria ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

\- Você quer se casar comigo? – Ele perguntou novamente. Dessa vez segurando as mãos dela. – Eu ainda não tenho um anel, mas dançando aqui com você agora, percebi que não há nenhuma maneira de eu passar mais uma noite sem pedi-la em casamento. Eu te amo. – Os olhos de Corina se encheram de lágrimas e ela sorriu.

\- Eu também te amo. – Ela respondeu lhe dando um beijo.

\- Então você vai se casar comigo? – Corina o encarou com um olhar brincalhão.

\- Você não está me pedindo em casamento só porque minha irmã falou que o Frank ainda não havia desistido de mim, não é?

\- Claro que não. – Manny respondeu com o cenho franzido. – Mas é melhor que ele não tentar nada com você. – Corina caiu na gargalhada.

\- Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes dele. Não precisa me pedir em casamento só por isso.

\- É claro que não é por isso. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar cético. – Pelo menos não só por isso. Creio que já está na hora. Não gosto de ter que me despedir de você quase todos os dias. Quero que essa também seja sua casa e quero que sejamos uma família de verdade. Casa comigo. – Pediu se ajoelhando. Corina apertou a mão dele e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É claro que vou casar com você. – Manny levantou e ergueu-a pela cintura, dando um giro com ela.

\- Isso é ótimo. Temos que começar a preparar tudo para o casamento. Quero casar o mais rápido possível.

\- Quão rápido? Preciso de algum tempo pra organizar tudo.

\- Uma semana é pouco tempo? – Ele perguntou e Corina voltou a rir para em seguida abraçá-lo. Sabia que não conseguiriam arrumar tudo em uma semana, mas também considerava aquilo muito tempo. Queria q sua vida com Molly e Manny começasse logo. Mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais percebia que essa vida começara assim que botara os pés naquela casa. Já eram uma família.

 **No, no they can't take that away from me**

 **(Não, não, eles não podem tirar isso de mim)**

 **[They Can't Take That Away From Me – Sarah Vaughan]**

 **Início: 23/08/2018**

 **Término: 26/08/2018.**


End file.
